


Love & Mind Reading

by Sillygurl1021



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance hatching a plan, M/M, Mind Reading, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Sexy Time for Plance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillygurl1021/pseuds/Sillygurl1021
Summary: Lance hatches up a plan to get Shiro and Keith together with the help of Pidge but in doing so, some mishaps happen and now Pidge is stuck in a room with him. He then realizes he read her mind and much much more.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 8





	Love & Mind Reading

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is an old piece I did back in December of 2019 ;)~  
> I hope you enjoy this [Captain Lily-Bug]!  
> My Gift for Plance Secret Santa!  
> Plance NSFW with some Sheith in there!  
> I had a hard time thinking up what I could do so it may not be the most accurate when it comes to time span in canon Voltron LD but its post 5 yrs after Alluras passing pretty much. So Lance is 23? And Pidge 22? Lol  
> Lets get to it!

"Lance. Do you have a moment?" Shiro asked, holding tons of paperwork. Lance turns and quickly rushed to him.

"Whoa Shiro! What's with all this?" he carries just about half of what Shiro was carrying. "I knew you were busy but this is nuts." Shiro chuckled.

"Thank you Lance. Pidge is working on some new things, like always-"

"Classic Pidge." Grin on the blue paladins face.

"Many new cadets are joining-" interrupted yet again.

"I noticed just before you called out to me."

"And Keith-" Just before Lance opened his mouth once again, Shiro covered it with his hand. "Keith will be here any moment and most of this is for the Galactic Coalition." He then noticed Lance pointing, uncovering his mouth.

"Keith's here." Lance pointed behind Shiro. He turned around as he tried to spot the mullet haired one he hadn't seen in some time. Lance was looking at all the members coming out but noticed that Shiro had a somewhat serious expression on him until a certain someone popped up. Lance smiled and waved at his old mullet pal. Glancing back at Shiro, he was waving back as well but had a more gentle smile on him with the slightest tint of red on his cheeks.

Suddenly something clicked. "Ahhhhhh~" Lance giggled. Shiro looked his way… a bit weirded out.

"Hey guys! How have you been? It's been ages!" Shiro became surprised but automatically came in with a hug.

"K-Keith! Yes it's been quiet a while hasn't it?" They both embraced each other. Lance noticed one more thing. Keith didn't look like he wanted to let go. Oh man. This is going to be fun.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two-" The two broke from each other and Shiro glared at him, knowing full well what Lance figured out. As for Keith.

"Shut up Lance." Keith went to his close friend and they lifted their hands, joining them into a fist as they bro hugged. "It's good to see you Lance."

"Same here Mullet." They separated. "Where is your mom and dad?" he chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Krolia and Kolivan are back at base. I'm here to bring all updates to earth." He looked at Shiro. "Should we meet later to talk about everything? I mean the meeting and all?" Keith cleared his throat.

"Yes. You all got here pretty early so I'll figure out a time for it and let you know." Keith smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you two later then." Keith told them as he made his way to help the rest of his crew. They waved as he left. Lance then turned around and grabbed the paperwork they left on a desk close by. Shiro sighed.

"Lance, don't get any crazy ideas." Shiro seemed much more stressed in that moment than with all the paperwork he had.

"What? Why would I?" Lance turned to hand the papers to Shiro. "Ohhhh you mean because you and Keith obviously have something going on?" There it was.

"Please Lance just don't." Shiro is noticeably aggrivated. "I'm just getting over things with Curtis. I don't need you stirring things with Keith for me."

"Do you need these in you office?" he made his way with Shiro behind him.

"LANCE."

"Fine Fine! I won't touch the subject!" He let out.

"Thank you Lance." A slight sigh of relief came out of him as he quickened his pace. "If you decide to go against what I just asked, I know a certain someone who would love to hear who you have been thinking of lately." Passing Lance.

"You wouldn't." Shiro kept quiet. "You don't even know what your-"

"I wonder if Pidge is done with her new project? What do you think Lance." Shiro grinned. Lance glared. Damn old man.

* * *

"Oh Chip! I've been looking all over for you!" Pidge exclaimed as Chip dismissed a few Cadets who were asking questions.

"Why that's a change of pace for you Pidge. I'm usually the one looking for you." Pidge just gave him a tired look.

"My, aren't you a smart-bot." She crossed her arms. Chips lifted his glasses a bit.

"With all due respect, I am not a bot. I am an AI and yes. I am very intelligent. You are the one who created me after al-" Pidge stopped him.

"Chip. I was not being literal." She sighed. "Do you know where Keith is? I figured you would know since you're going to the meeting later."

"I believe he was out but should be back any moment." She smiled.

"If you see him can you tell him to come to my office? It's been so long since I've seen him! I just had the chance to come by to say hi." She started making her way back to her office.

"Certainly Pidge but were you not going to the meeting as-"

"Thank you so much Chip! You're the best bud ever!" and she was gone.

"Goodness. If only she took her job as serious as her projects." Chip said to himself as he made his way.

* * *

"Knock Knock." Lance spoke out and actually knocked on Pidges door while open. "You busy Pidge?" She was. She always is.

"Just give me a seeccc…" Pidge was finishing up her prototype for a mind reading helmet, tweaking wires here and there inside it. Lance inched closer. "I just need to move this and…." Wrong move. "Shit!" Suddenly the whole room had a blue wave of energy overtake it.

"What the –" Lance felt a bit dizzy but dismissed it as he wondered if Pidge was alright. "Y-You alright Pidge?" he held his hand on his head and his other was on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Yeah Lance, I'm fine. I had all my gear on me." She stood up as she took her gear off and held his hand as she felt his head. "Are you okay though? You got hit with all that and I'm not sure what side effects you may have or feel." Caught off guard by her sudden touch, he took a step back and choked on his words a bit.

"Yeah. I-I'm good just a bit dizzy. Ha ha." He looked away, feeling his cheeks warm up. Pidge noticed his Altean Marks glow the slightest bit but then realized she was a bit too close and took a step back as well.

_Shit. Too close Pidge. _She backed up and went to her small fridge to grab a water bottle. Lance looked at her confused.

"What did you say?" She looked at him just as confused.

"I didn't say anything Lance." She handed him the water. "Just getting you a water. Maybe you should sit down for a sec." He did.

"I could have sworn…" he just shook his head as Pidge sat on her work chair. "Well whatever."

"Anyways. So much for that project. It's the start but I've had more fails than success with this one." She sighed. "What brings you here Lance? Aside from you coming every day when you have nothing to do." She grinned and rolled her eyes. "You usually just come right in and do as you please but you knocked so you have a favor or something to ask of yours truly." Lance just laughed.

"Yeah yeah." He smiled. "I have some Chisme to tell you." He whispered. She raised a brow.

"Some gossip Lance? What are we, 16 years old?" he grinned.

"It has to do with Shiro." She quickly stood up and closed the door.

"Spill it." He laid back on her arm chair and put the water bottle on his forehead.

"Seems like a certain old man likes someone with a mullet." Pidges eyes widened.

"Nooo." He grinned bigger.

"and its definitely mutual." She plopped on her office chair.

"No wonder. It all makes sense now." She laughed.

"Wait. You knew?" he sat up once again. So did Pidge.

"I mean, I've been noticing Shiro video calling him a bit more than usual but I figured it had to do with the coalition and all." She thought to herself for a moment. But that certainly explains why he was suddenly quiet that one time I walked in on their chat. She looked at Lance. "So what now? Don't tell me your going to-"

"Yes! WE are going to!" He exclaimed. She sighed.

"What are WE going to do Lance? I don't want Shiro to kill me, okay." She rubbed the temples of her eyebrows. Lance then stood up.

"That's why your handling Keith." He grinned. "Shiro has some dirt on me..." He somewhat glanced at Pidge and faintly felt a tingle in his cheeks. "But he will thank me afterwards." He looked away with a triumphant grin. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I could already feel this being a horrible idea and us getting scolded like old times... except were adults. ADULTS LANCE." She stood up and grabbed the helmet that failed.

"It will all go great Pidge! Just you wait!" He became ectstatic. "Oh man if only Hunk were here! I gotta give him a call later." He started taking a sip of his water. Pidge lifted the helmet to look at it in a different light.

_Maybe the waves that came off it when it failed caused him more brain damage? _Pidge silently laughed to herself. Lance looked at her annoyed.

"I heard that." As he made his way out. She looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah. I think it did." She shook her head and continued fiddling with the helmet.

* * *

"So I'm supposed to tell Keith what?" Pidge asked a bit confused by Lance's plan.

"I'm going to go and tell Shiro to help me with some boxes I need in the storage room and you do the same with Keith." He grinned. "And once the last one goes in we will lock the door!" he exclaimed. Pidge just rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"And what guarantees you that they will end up together?" She asked slightly annoyed now. Lance thought to himself for a moment.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure but getting locked in a small room is bound to do something to two people who have an obvious connection." He grinned. Pidge scoffed.

_If only that were true, then things might be different_. She looked away from him. Lance glanced at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" With a soft a concerned tone. She looked at him a little caught off guard.

"L-Lance. I didn't say anything…" She questioned herself. He looked at her as if he was lost because he was so sure he heard her voice.

"Oh haha." He shook his head and put his hand on his head. "Sorry Pidge. I must be going crazy!" he turned around. "I'm going to go get Shiro. I'm sure Keith just got back from whatever it is he was doing." He started walking away when Pidge decided to try something.

_I'll see you soon then Lance._ She thought to herself and kept her eyes on him. He turned around and waved.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." And left. Pidge couldn't believe it. He was able to read her mind… So… how much has he read so far… does he know… no.. It doesn't look like he knows. She thought. She started making her way to get Keith and had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. What's going to happen… I-I need to keep my cool around him. She admitted to herself.

* * *

"Thanks Shiro. I appreciate you helping me out." Lance said as he walked Shiro towards his trap. Shiro sighed.

"I don't understand why you can't get whatever it is you need to get yourself Lance. You're a taller than me after all." Lance didn't think of that. He felt a sweat drop coming down.

"W-Well, you see. Its pretty high up and heavy so only that strong robotic arm of yours would do the trick." He nervously laughed. Shiro eyes him.

_If this is one of your ploys Lance, Ill personally send you into space without a suit._ Shiro thought he told himself but Lance heard every word and gulped down, choosing to ignore it.

"In here." He entered with the other behind him. "It's up there. Can you get it?" he creaked the door closed. In that moment, Pidge was walking down with Keith.

"In here?" Keith asked. Pidge nodded as Keith opened the door and entered. Lance inched out from behind the door and closed it. "What the? Pidge? You out there?" Keith was utterly confused.

"Keith?" Came out Shiro from the back of the room. A moment passed as a slight blush appeared on Keith on their current situation. "I'm going to kill Lance." Shiro said aloud as tensions started rising.

"Nice Pidge! We did it!" Lance high fived her. Pidge after turned around.

"And now we wait for our demise." She tried not to think too much for… reasons. Then suddenly she stopped in her tracks causing Lance to bump into her.

"Hey. What's up?" He looked down at her.

_Shit!_ She thought as Lance looked ahead. "RUN!" and they turn the opposite direction as they dash out of sight from a little robot trying to find a certain paladin.

"Oh goodness. Where could she have gone to. I can't find her anywhere." Chip wondered as he checked his tablet. "In exactly 10 minutes she needs to be at the meeting and I have not seen her." He continued.

Pidge ran for her dear life with Lance in hand until she found an empty room and dashed in there, locking the door. "We should have lost him now." She smiled as she heard Chip pass by the door. _Safe. I sure as hell didn't want to go to that meeting._ She closed her eyes to catch her breath.

"What's so bad about attending the meetings Pidge? You've really grown to hate them that much huh?" Lance laughed. Her eyes opened wide and just realized what she did. She confided herself in a room with someone she secretly loves who momentarily read minds.

"Ummmmmm. Let's get outta here now." She nervously laughed but there was one problem. The door wouldn't open. "Fuck." Back against the door, hands on her head, she slides down the door as her bum hits the floor. "No no no no…. This is the worst thing that can happen!" She said aloud. Lance was confused.

"The door is locked isn't it?" he guessed. "Well isn't karma a bitch." He laughed. Honestly. What kind of shitty luck is this? Lance walked to the back of the room, which isn't very far away, and puts his head against the wall. I lock Shiro and Keith in a room so they can confess to each other and now. With a warmth on his cheeks he looked back at Pidge as she glanced up at him as well.

_What if he finds out- Oh shit!_ She looked away. Lance heard loud and clear. Pidge tried to cover her mouth with her shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning towards her. He then heard her muffled voice.

"Nothing! I-I'm talking about Chip you doof." No eye contact.

"Oh yeah? What are you hiding from him?" Lance asked curious. Pidge shut her eyes.

_Don't think! Don't think!_ She tried so hard but this time Lance didn't hear her voice muffled. He inched closer towards her. Knelt on one knee and removed her arm away from her mouth. "What Lance?" She still didn't look him in the eye. _Fuck._ She let out in her head and Lance shot up.

"I-I can-" Pidge covered her face.

"Yes Lance! You can read my mind!" Lance thought things through.

"So when your mind reading thing malfunctioned it did something to me didn't it?" he smiled. "That explains so much!" he laughed. Pidge eyes him as she lifted her head and stood up.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" she wondered if something was about her.

"Well about Shiro saying some questionable things and just in general people-"

_Thank god it wasn't about me ._ She felt relieved.

"What? What about you Pidge?" She looked at him.

"Don't worry about it." She tried to play it cool. Lance grinned and thought she was hiding something from him since they tell each other everything. Well almost everything.

"Oh. Okay then." Pidge turned, trying to see if she can open then door and got surprised by Lance as he started tickling her. "You sure you don't want to tell me now!" Lance grinned as he proceeded to tickle Pidge.

"L-Lance! I- HAHA- I SWEAR TO GOD- HAHA!"

"What I can't hear you?" He didn't seem to want to stop at all until she spilled. She was laughing so hard she rolled down the door trying to get Lance to stop.

"L-LANCE! P- HAHAHA PLEASE!"

"Oh just spill it Gunderson! C'mon! We tell each other everything, don't we?" He stopped just when..

_I didn't want to tell you how I feel!_ Lance had his hands mid air as Pidge looked him in the eyes quickly to make sure if he heard her and sure enough, he did. From ear to ear, it was noticeably redder than the rest of her face. Tears began to form in her eyes as she quickly hid her face and the tears began to fall. Lance was speechless.

"Y-You…. Do you…" She didn't answer but he heard her.

_Great! Absolutely fucking GREAT! Now you know! Now you know and that's going to be it! We're no longer going to be friends because of my dumb ass falling in love with you! What kind of a horrible friend stays in love with their other friends guy after she passed away!_ Lance noticeably flinched. Yes he missed Allura but it didn't stop his feelings for Pidge. If she's horrible then what is he? _I'm sorry Lance! I'm sorry for loving you for so fucking long! And not being able to just stop because I know… I know how hard it is for you… I… _Tears still running down her cheeks, she slowly lifts her head up to glance at Lance. He looked like he wanted to cry. She looked away. "I'm sorry-"

"Pidge." She looked at him once again only to be met with his lips.

_What?..._ She thought for a moment but dismissed any thinking once she felt Lances hands on her cheeks as he kissed her like it was the end of the world. Lance then felt a warm sensation on his cheeks. Once they broke from their kiss, she saw the tears running down his now glowing cheeks. "Lance… you marks… and why… if your crying… why would you kiss me…" Lance smiled as he wiped off her tears. Then it clicked. "You… do too… don't you?" He laughed for a second.

"Yeah. For like ever." He let out the gentlest smile. "And I've noticed that the marks kind of glow whenever I think of you." Pidge gently smiled and laughed as well.

_Of course you do! It explains so much! I just didn't want to see it… I was too scared… I…_ She stopped once she felt Lance kissing her neck. Pidge shivered from the feeling. "L-Lance…" She kept her back against the door.

"If you want me to stop Pidge then I will." He continued. "But I've always told myself that if my feelings for you ever came into the open then I would do what I've been wanting to for who knows how long." He continued with kissing her until she gently pushed him back for a moment. "I'm sorry Pidge.." She shook her head.

"Lance… are we doing something wrong… I mean… Allura…" he smiled. His cheeks then began to glow very bright.

"Allura would want us to be happy." He kissed her forehead. "I've found over time that these marks are a small essence of Allura and she's still kind of with me always but my feelings for you have always been there as well. I think she knew that but I did love her too and she loved me." Pidge wanted to tear up but fought against it. "That's why I think Allura would want us to be happy and be there for each other." She smiled at him and jumped in his arms.

"Thank you Lance." She let out, helping her not feel as horrible as she felt. She felt more light. She then moved back and gave him a kiss. As did he but a little deeper. The more they kissed the deeper it got.

"Pidge… c-can we…" he pleaded as he kissed down towards her collarbone. She nodded.

_Just don't stop until we finish._ She thought because she couldn't actually say it. Their eyes met and all hell broke loose.

Lance had her against the door, still sitting on the floor as he started to butterfly kiss his way towards her lips. As his tongue explored her mouth, he received a moan that made him eager.

He lifted his right hand and held her soft breasts as he gained many more moans from her. It made him anxious. He fondled her a little until he couldn't anymore and took his shirt off, Pidge doing the same.

Hardly getting air from their constant contact, they go back to it as Lance now removes Pidges bra. The moment he did, his pants had made a bigger tent than it had been a moment ago.

"What? Don't just stare." Pidge said with a slight blush but in reality just didn't want to stop. Lance grinned.

"I'm just taking you all in." He then goes for her mouth once again as both his hands start massaging her breasts.

_Oh shit._ Pidge thought. Her breaths becoming a little harder as she feels the pleasure. Once Lance heard her thoughts, he smirked within their kissing and pinched her nipples causing her to let out a pleasurable squeal. Lance was reaching his breaking point but he didn't want to start just yet.

He started kissing lower and lower on Pidge. Her neck. Her collarbone. Her chest and nipples. Every kiss gave Pidge ecstasy until he kissed her belly button. _Wait._ She thought.

"Wait? What. Why?" Lance asked, wondering if he did something wrong. Pidge then blushed. For a second a shade more than she already was as she got up and told Lance to sit on a chair that was in the room. Confused he went to sit on it. Pidge eyed him for a moment.

_Fuck. Your so hot._ He heard and didn't know how to reply as he looked away shyly until he felt her tug at his zipper and open his pants. Lance was speechless. Pidge gently grabbed his member and just that itself made him want to finish but he couldn't. Pidge slowly started to stroke him above his boxers and he threw his head back from the sensation. She grinned. Exposing his penis now, she saw how big and throbbing it was from how much he wanted her.

Lance looked down at Pidge, making eye contact. She grinned and stuffed him in her mouth. He moaned so loud and wanted to let it out already but the amazing feeling he was experiencing. He sure as hell didn't want it to stop as Pidge was stroking him, kissing him, licking him, and trying hard to fit his dick in her mouth as her head bobbed up and down. That was it.

"Fuck Pidge! I-Im-!" and he came. Pidge kept her position for a moment until he sighed in relief. She spit his leftovers to the side as she wiped her mouth. "Sorry Pidge. You looked too damn hot." She smiled.

"That's what I wanted." She then touched it for. Moment. "but it looks like you can keep going." She got up and took her pants and underwear off. Lance mouth went agape at the beauty that is Pidge Gunderson.

As he sat on the chair, she hovered over him, barley touching each other. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded

_Just make love to me already dammit. I've been waiting for ages._ She grinned, knowing he heard her. Lance grabbed her hips and pushed her down right atop his member. They both shivered at the feeling for a moment but let out a moan at the sensation at the same time. She wiggled her hips, getting accustomed to him. He tried to hold in his moans. Once she felt ready, she nodded.

She then started to go up and down on his dick. He was kissing her neck and her nipples as she lay her hands on his should. Both feeling an amazing euphoria of sensation from each other. Something they have both been wanting atop of each other's mutual love for one another.

Their speed was going faster and faster.

"Ohhhh Lance… I…." she panted.

"Pidge… You feel… So fucking good…" he kissed her at every inch every moment he could. She looked him in the eye as she held his cheeks.

"I love you Lance McClain." She stopped for a moment. Lance stopped at the sudden declaration of love. He smiled, going in for a kiss, as gentle as it could ever be.

"I love you too Pidge Gunderson." And they kiss again. Pidge started wiggling her hips again. Lance decided to try something different. He surprised her and turned her around, now sitting forward on his dick but with him still within her.

He then grabbed her legs and started thrusting within her, causing her to squeal but then moan from the feeling. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lance! I'm going to-!" in that moment her moved his hand a little to her clit and started to rub it causing her to climax and moan so loud it made him cum as well.

"Fuck!" he moaned. They both panted and sighed from the amazing feeling they both just felt and let out. She turned around and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. She got up and started getting dressed. "W-wait… already?" he grinned. She turned to him and chuckled.

"As much as I want to keep having sex in the dark room on a hard chair, I'd rather not." She chuckled. Lance laughed. He stood up, zipped his pants up, and hugged Pidge from behind.

"I'm so damn happy Pidge. You have no idea." She buttoned up her shirt as she smiled.

_You have no idea Lance._ She turned to smile at him. "We have a lot to talk about lover boy." Then they proceeded to kiss again until they heard someone at the door. Lance quickly tried to put his shirt on and hide their evidence as Chip appeared.

"Pidge! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The little AI threw his hands in the air. "What are you doing in this storage room?" he then looked behind her to see Lance, who shyly smiled.

"He was helping me find some equipment I've been needing and in doing so, we got locked in so thank you Chip." She patted his little robot head. He smiled.

"Oh! Have you two seen Sir Shirogane and Sir Kogane? The meeting cannot start without those two and no one can find them anywhere." The two looked at each other and nodded towards the direction they locked them in.

"I think I know where they would be Lil Chip." Lance patted his head and made his way.

"Go to the meeting and tell them we will all be there within 15 minutes Chip." She smiled and followed Lance. Chip put his hand atop his head.

"Why are they treating me as if I am a child?" he turned and made his way. "I suppose it's not that bad though."

As both Pidge and Lance arrive to the others door, he gets the key out. "Okay. Now let's get-" until they heard loud banging from the other side along with a couple of familiar sounding grunts and moans. They looked at each other and chuckled. Pidge knocked and instantly the noises ceased.

"Sorry to bother you two but we have to be at the meeting within 10 minutes. More specifically, you two, so we will let the meeting know you will be there." She laughed and gestured towards Lance as he slid the key for that door from under.

"Lucky for you two that there are some regular doors in this building. We will see you two soon." He grinned and turned till he heard Shiro.

"Lance. T-Thank you." He then cleared his throat. Lance smiled.

"I got your back Shiro." He paused. "Yours too Mullet!" Looking at a laughing Pidge wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it feels rushed! I did my best!  
> Hope you love it!  
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
